The Smallest Decision
by xxBluebellxx
Summary: Bruce Banner is forced to confront his past when he comes across information about a person who he hadn't heard from in years. With the help of Agents Romanoff and Barton, and Romanoff's former partner, Banner must go to Russia to investigate and perhaps save himself from the monster within...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is my first story about the Avengers. I have another story about Thor and Loki somewhere on this site, but that could be left for another day and on the other account. Well, first of all, I wouldn't have had the courage to post this story without the help of my best friend, Razz. We both thought this up, and I'm writing it out, or typing it out, whatever you want to call it. This is all about Bruce Banner, because we both love him and think that he deserves a little attention. I hope you like it! Please enjoy! This story takes place post-Avengers.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**The Gamma Bomb…**

"_Bruce, all systems seem stable." Betty's voice cut through Bruce's concentration. He looked up, her beautiful face shining with excitement. Despite the solemn fact that their entire research was turned into that of a military project, Bruce found himself smiling softly._

**Something seemed off…**

"_Betty…!" Bruce's cry was drowned in the wailing of the alarm. She had been pulled into the throng of fleeing bodies, his fingers barely brushing her shoulder before Betty was lost to him in the wave._

**The accident…**

_Bruce frantically reached for the computers. He could stop it…he had to. Bruce hurriedly scanned the screen, his heart racing as his fingers typed away, his hope slipping by the second._

"_It's too unstable…" He whispered to himself. Bruce realized, in that moment, that he wasn't going to escape alive…_

_The wailing alarm pounded his ears as his heart beat furiously against his chest. He felt the heat radiating off of the machine, hitting him as he threw his arms over his face, but he knew he would perish._

_Betty…_

**Blood…**

_Her blood tainted the earth…_

_Her blood on his hands…_

…

Their love was like a miracle, only getting better over the short months they were together. Climbing. Higher and higher, until they had reached the highest mountain peak, and soared beyond, into a midnight sky lit by scores of stars.

The memory tore at him. A sound was wrenched from his lips that was both animal and human. And then he cried out her name as he felt himself shattering, splintering into a million pieces. They had touched a light more radiant than the sun…but the only company he had left…

…was that of a monster…

* * *

_**There you go! That's just the opening prologue! The next chapter will be up soon after my friend Razz takes a look at it. See you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, not much to add, but here is the very first chapter of the story. Please excuse me for mistakes, and thanks Razzy, for looking over my stuff. Not much to add, so I hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Bruce awoke to the screeching alarm system Stark graciously installed over his bed. Graciously. Over his bed...

He stifled a yawn as he sat up. He never was much of a morning man; his entire life was molded to fit inside a lab. Research was a blissful distraction. He could live off of it, look up and see his reflection and actually look like a scientist, a man…

Normal.

Human.

He rubbed the back of his neck, drowsily gazing around his room. It was too large for his liking, and surprisingly tidy. Well, he was hardly in his room anyway; he was usually back at the lab after coffee and breakfast. Everything was a routine. Not many incidents since Loki's capture.

Bruce stood, quietly making his way to the obnoxiously large bathroom. He came to the conclusion that Stark was trying to physically build on his own ego, something he mentioned to Stark once.

"_It's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it." _Came Stark's shameless reply, and it was at that point that Bruce dropped the topic all together; seeing that Stark took the wrong route in their conversation. Then again, Stark probably manipulated the conversation for his own amusement; it sounded like Stark.

Running his hands through the cold water gushing from the sink, he contemplated on a shower. Well, he wasn't going out anytime soon. He could put it off for the night as usual. His dreary eyes flickered up towards the mirror and took in his reflection.

Same.

Everything about him was the same. Same messy, dark hair, same tired eyes, same stressed face, same damn beast he couldn't escape from…

Same.

Bruce gave a sigh as the water hit his face, providing for a momentary respite. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and exited the bathroom. He made his way to the window, silently taking in the snowy sight. Winter already? How long has it been since their last encounter with Loki?

No news from Steve Rogers.

No news from Thor.

No news from Romanoff and Barton.

None.

This was all he thought about during his waking hours. It was quite pathetic on his part, but despite his insecurities, the Avengers provided him with a gold opportunity; to be viewed as an ally, a friend, not a weapon, not a beast. Just Banner.

Just Banner…

Gathering up the necessary energy to continue with the day, Bruce left the emptiness of his room. He was rolling up his sleeves as he entered the dining room area. He had to give Stark credit. The man added more living quarters to Stark Tower, enough to fit the entire team, and others.

Bruce always admired Stark's faith in the team, his faith in the Hulk. Stark had it dead set in his mind that the Avengers would come together again, this time for good. Due to all the bad luck he ever had to deal with in his life, Bruce wasn't as optimistic. It would probably be safer the farther they got away from him…

"Stop that." Came a voice from the far end of the table. Bruce snapped out of his quiet thoughts and found Stark sitting down, coffee in hand, and giving him a pointed look.

Bruce gave a small shrug. "I'm sorry…?"

"Stop looking like a you're feeling sorry for yourself." He told him, as he returned to buttering his toast. Bruce merely stood there, watching him for several seconds, before Stark stopped. "Did you brush your teeth?"

He was caught off guard by Stark's question, but then sheepishly placed his hands in his pockets. "Oh…I forgot."

"That's gross."

"And a good morning to you too, Stark." Bruce replied, taking his seat. One thing that Bruce never got tired of, was his conversations with Tony Stark, on about anything they could broach about. Bruce would try to find logical explanations and conversations dealing with certain situations around the world, and Stark would gladly counter with how he would make everything better, in his own egotistical way. It made him laugh.

"Still trying to find a cure?" Stark suddenly asked.

Not today.

Bruce stopped with his for halfway to his mouth. At least once a week, Stark would ask about his research, and Bruce's vigorous working hours in the lab. It really wasn't something he wanted to talk about, but Stark was the kind of man who found a way under your skin and stayed there until he got what he wanted. Bruce learned to deal with this by dancing around the topic before finally moving on to a more suitable subject; today, however, he was too tired to evade Stark's attacks.

"For the one hundredth time, Stark, yes. I still am trying to find a cure…" He sighed, setting his fork down. "Why do you keep asking me if you very well know the answer…?"

Stark gave a shrug as he leaned back. "I keep hoping you would realize just how much of a lame idea it is and throw it out a window. Come up with something more useful, armor, a tattoo, something for the big guy."

His ideas sounded so ridiculous, that Bruce just had to chuckle. "Armor? Tattoos?"

"Hey, anything is possible, if you strive to achieve it." Stark told him, nodding in agreement with his own words. Bruce would have taken his word for it, would have agreed to it himself, if Pepper hadn't of appeared before them. She was already dressed for the day, and ready to retrieve Stark.

"That's funny, I thought I told you that-?" She began.

"No." Stark shook his head.

"Actually, I did. Do you remember back-?"

Stark turned to Pepper. "Can't you let me have this one, just let me have it." Bruce smiled to himself as he took a drink from his coffee, slightly relieved by Pepper's timing.

"Are you really desperate to find words of encouragement that you have to steal from another person's?" She asked, but Pepper was rather enjoying herself. "Good morning, Dr. Banner."

"Good morning, Miss Potts. It seems that Stark is incapable of giving sentimental speeches." Bruce replied, joining in on the fun.

"Hey, I gave a fantastic speech last time Loki was here. It was amazing, you should have been there. The speech of all speeches." Stark countered, drinking from his cup. Bruce shook his head, moving his plate aside, finished with breakfast.

"Well, none of us were there, so I don't think your "speech," is at all valid, if I may give my honest opinion." Bruce told him.

"Why don't you go wreck something?" Stark shot at him. Both Pepper and Bruce laughed as Stark stood up from the table. "Well, I guess we should get this day over with. Pepper?"

"Ready, have a good day, Dr. Banner." She smiled at him as she gathered her purse and belongings. Bruce gave them a small wave before deciding to head down to his lab.

…

It's easy for Bruce to lose track of time in the lab, but is safe to assume that it's quite late when he hears Stark's return. Bruce looked up in time to see Stark enter the lab, looking quite smug at something he recently achieved. Bruce removed his glasses and stepped away from the screens he was working on. "You seem happy this evening."

"I just discovered my Christmas presents. Don't tell Daddy Nick, though, he won't be too happy. Jarvis, show him what Fury has been keeping under that Batman cape of his." Stark called out.

"Stark…" Bruce sighed as the many images exploded before them. " Did you hack-?" The symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D appeared, confirming Bruce's fears. "You need to stop doing that…"

"I do it all the time, but this is the icing on the cake." Stark worked with the many files as Bruce leaned back against one of his working tables. "Check this out." He pulled forth a file, and enlarged it.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, putting on his glasses once more, stepping forward to read it more carefully.

"Well, it seems that there has been some activity in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia. It seems to me there that disturbances have been happening over the past several weeks. However, that wasn't what caught my attention." Stark explained, moving the files around, searching for something else in the digital stack.

Bruce's brows furrowed in concentration as another file appeared. "Why is this suddenly all important to you, Stark?"

"Because, my good friend, all of this is under your name. Bruce Banner, The Hulk." Stark replied, eyeing him as Bruce stiffened. He wasn't completely caught off guard, he assumed S.H.I.E.L.D would keep a close eye on him, being _what_ he was. Stark pointed to a certain paragraph.

"I searched this name up, and it's weird, because it says he's dead. However, here's a picture taken about a week ago, and he isn't at all dead, mind you. You see? Let me clarify the image here…" Stark told him, playing the picture, clearing it up for the both of them to see it more clearly.

Bruce's throat went dry.

"Former General Thaddeus Ross. Does the name ring a bell, Banner?" Stark asked, but he turned to Bruce when he didn't receive and answer. "Banner…?"

All Bruce heard, was a sudden roaring in his ears…

* * *

_**Done! XD Chapter one, done! I hope you liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks, everyone! I'm so happy that a lot of you are reading this story and that you guys love Bruce Banner as well! Well, here's the next chapter, not much to add. I'm not good at these author's notes. Heh. ^^ Anyways, on with the chapter! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_Bruce felt a hand roughly grab the back of his lab coat. He had been too submerged in his notes, that he hadn't heard the footsteps that came from behind him, until it was a little too late. The clipboard slipped from his hands and clattered to the floor as he felt his body get lifted and slammed unmercifully against the lab walls._

_He gave a grunt of pain, and felt his glasses get knocked off due to the force. Banner was looking straight into the eyes of General Ross. "General Ross-"_

"_I am giving you a warning, Banner. I do not care if you are the lead scientist in this science experiment of yours; it does not entitle you to rights towards my daughter." Ross glared coldly at him._

_Bruce blinked in slight bafflement as he tried to find the right words to say. "Please believe me, General Ross, I-"_

"_Silence." Ross hissed. "You do well to remember, that you are not good enough for my daughter, nor for anything else." He released Bruce, sending him sprawling on the floor. Ross proceeded to wipe his hands as if he had just handled something revolting. He gave Bruce another threatening glare, before strutting off, stepping on Bruce's glasses in the process._

"_Bruce…?" He suddenly heard her voice. "Bruce…!"_

…

"Banner. Banner!" Stark called out to him, but Bruce had already stormed out of the lab, leaving the image of Thaddeus Ross behind. He ignored Stark's calls, trying to get away from him and the lab as fast as possible.

Bruce had trouble grasping it, why was it so hard to accept? It couldn't be, how was it that Ross was alive? Bruce was the only one who survived that fateful day. Only him, unless Ross somehow escaped in time. Why? Why would he go into hiding and have everyone believe he was dead?

It couldn't be a mistake, Bruce saw the picture. It was Ross, no doubt about it. He couldn't believe it, after all these years, Ross still haunted him. Why does S.H.I.E.L.D. have information about him? Why was this kept from him if he was one of the only people who knew Ross personally before the accident?

Bruce felt his heart began to race as he struggled to climb the stairs. He felt sick, sick to his stomach, weak, dizzy…

"_I'm watching you, Banner."_

"_You think you're worth something?"_

He stumbled into his room, slamming the door shut as he heard Stark's distant yells. His head was throbbing, pounding. How could he-? It was too much, and Stark wasn't making it any better. A few minutes after locking himself in his room, Stark was already knocking relentlessly at his door. "Banner, come on."

"Stark, leave me alone…" Banner told him through clenched teeth. No, so many thoughts were running through his head, it was hard to maintain control. He was losing himself by the second, and it terrified him. Stark was in danger, the people of the city were in danger. Banner closed his eyes, trying to focus on keeping calm.

"_If it was up to me, I would have you kicked out of this facility."_

"Banner! What are you doing in there?" Stark called through the door.

"_GET AWAY!" _Banner bellowed.

…

Director Nick Fury opened up a black file that was left as his desk. He had asked Thor to keep in touch if anything came up that proved to be _threatening. _There were just some things Fury had to keep to himself, and this was one of them. He opened the file and flipped through the several pages.

His single eye caught sight of a single photo captured by a civilian in the deserts of New Mexico. He studied the picture, not liking what he saw in the slightest.

A man on fire. Well, close. Thor had mentioned the name on his brief visit to warn Fury of the new menace.

"_Mephisto…"_

A knock from his door made him look up. Agent Maria Hill stepped into the room, looking grim, with obvious news for Fury. He closed the files and locked them up in his drawer before standing up to greet her. "Let me guess, trouble?"

"There has been a disturbance." She replied, giving a slight nod.

"Where?" He asked, walking around the desk and heading out the door, with Hill at his heels.

"Stark Tower." She answered.

"I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass."

…

"I hate that you're making me do this, big guy." Stark told himself as he braced himself. The screen of his suit scanned the area for any thermal energy coming from somewhere inside the tower. Everything had gone eerily silent as he strained to hear for any form of noise that could help him detect where Banner was.

Or the Hulk…

The only thing Stark heard was the heavy sound of his breathing as he looked around. The lights suddenly flickered momentarily, before finally going out. He suddenly felt the floor beneath his feet shake, and Stark managed to jump out of the way a the Hulk barreled through the walls, roaring viciously.

"Here we go. Banner?" Stark called out. He was met with a fist to the gut. Stark flew back, smashing into an aquarium. "That was brilliantly done…" He stood up, rolling to the side as the Hulk suddenly body slammed the area Stark had just escaped from.

The floor and walls shuddered at the impact and Stark heard a few pieces of stone hit his suit, but he couldn't see, giving him a disadvantage since he had no doubt the Huld could see perfectly fine in the darkness. "JARVIS, initiate [night vision]."

"Yes, sir." The computer responded as his screens changed, showing green, tinted scenery. Stark's new found sight was met with Hulk's enormous form, charging towards him, fist raised. The Hulk rammed his fist into Stark's chest.

Normally, Stark would be able to counteract an attack and stand his ground, however, in this one moment, he was caught severely off guard. He was thrown into the back wall, dazing him a bit, and when he got his composure back, it was to the Hulk advancing towards him. "Banner! Stop this!" He yelled, always having faith that Banner would hear and understand him, even in this form.

The Hulk gave him a wild glare, no sign of recognition in his eyes. He slammed his fists into the floor, crying out in rage as he aimed to attack Stark once more, determined to get past him and run out into the city, to freedom.

Stark made a quick scan of his surroundings, realizing that there really wasn't much for him to work with. Just him, a few walls, and the Hulk himself. "Well, gotta work with what you've got." He muttered, pushing away from the wall, "JARVIS, increase the pressure in all the joints."

"Sir, you'll be unable to move."

"I don't want to." Stark replied placing one foot against the wall behind him and taking his stance as he heard air hissing into the suit's joints; locking him up.

"Sir, I can see where this plan is going. And I must say that it isn't very well thought out, you're not taking into consideration the friction or-"

"JARVIS, shut up, I know!" Stark wasn't in the mood to hear about how his plan could fail, nor did he care. All he wanted was for Banner to return before S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about what was happening and stepped in. With that intention, he braced himself and waited for Hulk to make his next move.

There was only one thing set in Hulk's mind, and that was to attack the person standing in his way. He charged once more towards Stark, determined to tear him apart if Stark tried to stop him in the slightest of ways. The Hulk raised his leg, about to kick him out of the way.

It was one of the many scenarios Stark had been hoping for. Just as the Hulk lifted his foot, Stark ignited the thruster in his foot that was planted against the wall, launching himself up and forward, right into the Hulk. With his whole suit locked up, it made Stark the equivalent of a solid block of steel; which in turn, made him able to catch the Hulk off balance.

The Hulk fell, falling on his back. The impact of his fall sent most of the roof collapsing on top of him, covering him with debris. He roared out in anger as he was buried, falling silent.

"Decrease the pressure." Stark panted, then shifted from under his own avalanche of rubble when he was able to move again. He stood up looking around for any signs of the Hulk and saw the large pile of rock a few feet away. "Banner?" He called out, figuring the pile could only be the Hulk buried beneath.

The pile of debris shifted slightly. It stopped, until it moved again, this time, a hand appeared. Grasping the empty air, Banner tried to free himself, coughing as his head finally emerged from the rubble. "S-Stark…?" He coughed again.

Stark sighed with relief and removed the visor from his face as he rushed forward to help his friend from his entrapment. He grabbed Banner by the torso and lifted him out, setting him on a clear space of floor. "You know, I think you and I need to come up with a safe word that the big guy will recognize." Stark said, kneeling down so that he could give Banner a quick look over to make sure he was okay.

"Trust me, Stark, it's not as easy as you think…" Banner sighed, rubbing some dirt from his eyes.

From the other side of the room, Agent Hill peered around one of the broken doorways, and she quietly muttered into her radio. "Director Fury, it seems that Banner stabilized, do you still wish to go forward with the capture…?"

There was silence for a moment as she watched Banner and Stark converse with each other in low voices. Finally, she heard his voice.

"Bring him in."

Full with reluctance, Agent Hill took in a deep breath and pushed herself away from where she was hiding. She raised her hand gun, just as Banner spotted her. She noticed his tired eyes and a small ounce of regret fill her gut. "I'm sorry, Dr. Banner…"

Banner was suddenly caught off guard when another member of her unit shot him in the back with a large taser gun. Pandemonium broke out as Stark and Banner were suddenly swarmed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from all directions, immediately blocking Stark as they grabbed Banner and wrestled him to the ground.

"Bind his hands and arms…" Agent Hill ordered.

"What are you doing!?" Stark demanded, debating on lowering his visor again and fighting the agents. "He's human right now! This is inhumane!" Rage filled his body as his eyes shifted from glaring at Agent Hill, to looking down at Banner with heartbreak filling eyes. Banner was one of the few people he could consider a friend, and now he was forced to watch helplessly as his friend was abused and bound. He raised his hand, charging the repulsor and aiming at the closest agent, but paused when he heard a gun cock. He looked over at Agent Hill, and saw her aiming her gun at him.

"Don't, we are under direct orders from Director Fury to bring him in…" She stood her ground, ready to fight him, even if she wasn't strong enough to face Iron Man.

Stark lowered his hand, and remained silent as they lifted Banner to his feet. His head rolled tiredly to the side, but he was very much conscious. "Take him to the room…" Agent Hill ordered and they dragged a weak Banner out of the room.

Banner didn't struggle. He wasn't angry at them, nor did he curse them. He resigned. There's nothing more he could do but to quit. He cooperated and struggled up the steps, tripping, falling. As they neared the roof, he heard the faint sound of a helicopter. When they led him outside, he was blasted by the cool, night air. Everyone was showered in a bright light.

Much to Stark's utter fury, he watched as a large cube appeared, carried by the helicopter and set down before them. Stark wasn't a fool, he knew it was made from the very same material they first used to make the large tank on the helicarrier. The helicopter landed shortly afterwards, with Fury himself stepping down from it. As the agents prepared to place Banner in the cube, Stark stormed around them. "You…!"

"I saved his ass." Fury cut him off before Stark could finish. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if he would have gotten loose in the city?"

"He was just fine! He regained control, I kept him at bay! You were the ones who came in and-!"

"When you asked me to have Banner live here in this tower, I took my chances. I told you, if something like this ever happened, he was to be taken away somewhere more isolated." Fury told him. "He will be taken back to headquarters, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He's a man! He's human, a person! Give him the decency to ride the helicopter with you! Not strapping him up like a caged animal!" Stark yelled, gesturing to where Banner stood in the cube. They had bound his arms and legs with the same technology used on Loki, as well as placing a large, metal collar around his neck.

"He is unpredictable." Fury replied, unaffected by his words.

"It's people like you that make him seem a monster."

Fury glared at him. "This is a sacrifice that has to be made. I will not put the lives of hundreds on the line-"

"He's worth ten thousand." Stark cut him off.

A silence settled between them as they stared each other down.

"Stark…" Came Banner's rasp reply. Stark looked away from Fury and saw Banner shaking his head slightly. "Let it go…"

"Let's wrap this up, quickly." Fury called, leaving Stark as he made his way to the helicopter. A few seconds later, Banner was being lifted up, the cube swaying slightly. Stark watched as Banner stared at him, his face showing absolute resignation.

As Banner lost sight of Stark and Stark Tower, he closed his eyes.

_He clutched the pistol, his finger hovering over the trigger as he closed his eyes. Slight relief filled him, since this would be it. It would finally be over, no more running, no more pain, no more false judgment, none…_

_Carefully placing the pistol in his mouth, he pulled the trigger. He heard the loud, resound crackle of the pistol being fired. A sharp pain exploded from the back of his head, making him fall into a pit of absolute darkness…_

_When Banner came to, the first thing he saw, was a shiny bullet covered in his own saliva. His hand shook as he struggled to pick it up, but he couldn't._

_Tears clouded his eyes as he buried his face into the ground, letting out a scream of anguish. He face covered in dirt, blood, and tears…_

"I'm better off locked away…" Banner whispered to himself, opening his eyes, but not really seeing. "I can't die…not even by my own hand…"

* * *

_**I don't know about you, but I cried while typing this! Well, I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter without the help of my best friend, Razzy! Thanks girly, I had so much fun making this chapter with you! XD Well, I hope you liked it! Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not much to say, but here's the next chapter! No, wait! There is! Thanks a lot to my best friend, Razz! She helped me out yet again and I swear this story would have been abandoned if she hadn't come here to help me with it! XD I love you, Razz! Thanks for all you're help, I couldn't have done this without you! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is setting up the rest of the story, and will get longer, thanks for your patience! I really do hope you like it, guys! If you don't, well, there's nothing we can do about it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Natasha slid her card across the scanner and waited as the computer identified her before the door unlocked with a loud click. _'Two months, seventeen days, three hours and six assassinations. I'm so underpaid.' _She thought, as she hurried to her quarters so she could relax and perhaps just lay down for a bit before reporting to Fury.

She kept her features expressionless as she passed other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the hall. She would never show them just how tired she was, it lead to too many questions; _"What's wrong?," "Are you okay?" _Sympathy was something she didn't want or need.

The only little bit of emotion she did give was the small, almost unnoticeable sigh of relief she let out as she swiped her card again, entered her key code, then scanned her card one last time. It was a tedious procedure, and Natasha was still working on a way to dismantle it.

As she put her hand against the door to push it open, a sound caught her attention. Well, more than one sound; she heard many footsteps and shouting, and even the sound of chains. "Don't worry about it." A voice behind her said quietly and she spun around, pulling her gun from her belt as she did. Though, it was pointless as the person turned out to be Clint Barton.

"Is it really necessary for you to do that to me?" She asked, giving him an exasperated look that he knew was reserved for him.

"Maybe if it ceases to be amusing, I wouldn't do it." He told her, a little too casually.

"Right, I'll work on that."

"You always say that."

"And I mean if every time." She argued back.

"Sure you do."

"What's going on down there, Barton?" She asked abruptly, tilting her head in the direction of the noises.

"Don't worry about it." He repeated, his voice losing the playful tone he had just seconds before. Natasha simply looked at him for a moment, trying to read his expression, but he was just as good, if not better than her, at hiding what he was feeling, and it annoyed her. She could remember the days when things weren't as serious for them. They were able to joke and play around without being judged negatively. And she wanted that back, especially if it meant getting the old Clint back.

Without a word, she suddenly turned on her heel, heading in the direction that all the noise was coming from. "Romanoff, get back here! It's nothing! They're just subduing a threat! Natasha, stop!" He yelled after as she hurried down the hall and ran he ran to catch up to her.

"What's going on, Clint?" She didn't look at him, and her voice was firm, a sign he recognized. He knew had about five seconds before she would completely shut him out and probably not talk to him for the next week or so. He rolled his eyes, and fell into step with her to explain.

"They arrested Dr. Banner. He had another incident while at Stark Tower. Stark was able to bring him back to himself, but the big guy still caused a lot of damage. They're still considering him a threat…"

"What!?" She demanded and picked up her pace, full out running. Clint was trying to say something else, but she zoned him out. Her mind was too busy focusing on other things, like the fact that Banner had another incident.

During the battle in New York, she had seen just how much control he had over his alter ego. He was able to control and focus him into doing what Banner wanted him to do. To hear that he had a slip up, shocked her. _'What could have possibly thrown him off guard so much, that not only did he change, but apparently he was completely out of control as well?' _She thought, as she rounded the final corner and froze.

She watched soundlessly as no less than twenty agents pushed a very tortured Banner through a doorway, that she knew lead to special cells. The ones they made specially to contain very specific threats. But that wasn't what got to her, it was all the bindings they had used to subdue him. Were they really necessary? He didn't look threatening, in fact, he looked like he wanted nothing more than for them to simply kill him.

Her jaw clenched and her hands fisted in disgust as she watched him disappear down the stairs and the heavy metal door close and lock behind them. She heard someone shift next to her and knew it was Clint, but she didn't look at him. She knew what his views on Banner were, he thought him a genius, but felt that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to keep him under lock and key because, in his eyes, Banner was a threat…

They didn't think same way. She thought he should be free, he thought he should be kept locked away. It was a difficult issue, and she couldn't help but glare at him. His eyes went hard, and she knew then, that he was to far gone to come back to her now…

…

She dragged herself towards her quarters. She reached the door, and for the hundredth time, scanned her card in order for it to open. Just as she was about to enter and strip clean out of her suit, she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head.

"Barton."

"Romanoff." Clint Barton replied as he stopped before her, his expression unreadable. It was strange how Barton kept to himself most of the time, serious, lurking on higher grounds, following direct orders. Well, most of the times he did; she often wished she could see the old Clint from their younger years.

Mr. Hotshot.

But now…

"Something came up." He snapped her out of his thoughts. Oh great, just when she was inches from entering her room. For a split second, she thought about blowing it all off in order to sleep for an hour or two, it was very tempting. Very.

"Don't tell me Fury wants us to do another one of his training drills?" She asked, crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"Still upset?"

"That would be an understatement." She told him rather bitterly. "So, what is it that Fury wants?" She asked him. Barton turned and he began to walk back down the hall, beckoning to her with his hand.

"I came to fetch you, Fury want to talk to us. Stark's here, and he's not happy…" Barton explained.

She watched him leave, slight disappointment filling her as she watched him go. They were rather strained, and just when she thought the whole incident with Loki brought them back together, she felt that they had become more distant. Sure, there are times when he gives a small joke, but other than that, silence.

No more Mr. Hotshot…

She reluctantly followed him, they didn't say much to each other, and even if she did want to, her mind jumbled up the words. It kept her from saying anything, and it annoyed her; he annoyed her. Almost to the point of making her feel…

Rejected…

…

"Alright, I get it, I'm not necessarily under your good graces; trust me when I say, that Banner isn't just this horrible creature you all claim him to be. I can help him." Stark argued as he followed Furry down the hall. The director stopped mid-stride and turned to face Stark.

"Stark, you are a visionary, a playboy, and a billionaire, as well as one of the founding Avengers. And, thanks to your constantly evolving Iron Man armor, one of the more formidable combat assets in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arsenal. Your cynical demeanor disguises deep belief in yourself and the power of the mind to invent your way out of problems." Fury stared at him with his single eye. "Stark, there are just some problems you cannot fix."

"This I can." Stark replied rather vehemently as the two of them continued to the meeting room. Fury shook his head as he led Stark to the security door, scanning his card and typing in the code. The double doors opened and they stepped into the room, and Stark was met with both Barton and Romanoff.

How long has it been since he last seen them? Very long, apparently. Romanoff and Barton looked the same, only this time, Romanoff's hair was slightly longer, but still short. Barton, well, he looked pretty much the same. "Barton." Stark gave a curt nod.

"Stark." Barton replied just as curtly.

"Romanoff." Stark turned to Romanoff. She nodded in response, but she was focusing on Fury.

"Director Fury, I understand-"

"No, you don't understand, Romanoff. Out of all the agents in this facility, you two are the best ones. I know how you feel about this, I can see it in your face." Fury told her. "However, we have to take precautions-"

"This isn't the way to deal with things, Fury." Stark cut in. "Banner does not need to be treated like this, let him go."

"He is going to be watched, he will be under surveillance until further notice." Fury said, ignoring Stark's comment. Natasha glanced at Barton, but he was stock still, obviously there for backup.

"Until further notice? I had the idea that he was going to be locked up for the rest of his life, what? Did the plans change? Are you going to euthanize him or something, do tell." Stark replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Director Fury, but I agree with Stark. There has to be some other way to deal with this situation. It will only make Banner worse than he already is, this is too stressful." Romanoff tired to convince him.

"There is no other way." Barton spoke up. "For the safety of the people and the city, he needs to remain here, where we can watch him." Natasha couldn't believe what he was saying. Did he really…?

"Agent Romanoff, will you follow orders and watch Dr. Banner?" Fury asked. Stark scoffed, crossing his arms, obviously not amused.

"He isn't a dog, he's a man."

"We can't take any chances on him, Stark." Barton told him.

Natasha felt her heart slowly fall apart.

"You can't take any chances…?" She asked Barton, making him snap his head towards her. She stared at him, not wanting to accept the fact that Clint became so oblivious about another's feelings. Wasn't it him who taught her to accept others? What happened?

"Roman-" Barton began but she cut him off.

"You took a chance on me. What, did you finally realize how much of a mistake it was to let me live?" She snapped at him. She saw him flinch slightly, but returned his face back to a stoic expression.

"This is different…" He replied, as Stark and Fury watched the exchange quietly.

"How is it different? Is it because he's a monster? Is that it?" She asked him. He didn't say anything. "Who the real monster, Clint?" She asked quietly, before storming out of the room.

Stark watched the doors close before walking away from Fury and Barton, towards a screen. He watched Banner sitting in the corner of an empty room with nothing but a cot and toilet. Stark saw Banner rub his eyes, and realized that whatever Banner was having trouble with, he had to deal with it head on.

If they didn't want him in town, maybe Stark could turn things in Banner's favor. Fury didn't know that he hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s classified files. He could use that to his advantage. With one last look at Banner, Stark turned to face Fury and Barton.

"Gentlemen, let's talk about Russia."

* * *

_**There you go! It was short, but I hope you like it. More Banner in the next chapter, promise! XD**_


End file.
